Flauvic's Journal: The Younger Years
by TlanthiRabble
Summary: A Look Into the Life of An Adolescent (and Beautiful) Mind
1. Entries 1 & 2

Flauvic's Journal; The Younger Years  
  
A/N: Ahh..Isn't this beautiful? MORE FLAUVIC! YAY! We actually started two other CCD Journal's and, since Flauvic totally rules, decided that hey, more Flauvic is good!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Flauvie. Only his adolescent thoughts. His character belongs to Sherwood Smith, as well as all the places mentioned by him. Except for one or two later that belong to other brilliant authors. (They will be thoroughly mentioned by Liz and Dayna later.) Enough said.  
  
Day 1  
  
F-L-A-U-V-I-C. Flauvic Merindar. Flauvie. Flauvian. Flauvius. I hate my name. Especially when Mother calls me Flauvie-kins. Her childish pet names disgust me..I am TEN years of age after all! Grr..other news, Father died today. Oh well. Unfortunately for me, Mother says I must wear black to the funeral pyre. I detest black! She is so unfair sometimes! SO unfair that she told me I must keep this journal to help me deal with my grief.  
  
What grief?  
  
Day 2  
  
Mother INSISTED that I show some emotion for Father's passing, but if I cry I KNOW I'll get poofy eyes and look like Fialma. If it's possible, Fialma has gotten uglier. Yes..I guess it's possible. She wore my dark blue slippers and matching cape today, and I must say that the color becomes her. It brings out those ugly circles under her eyes. Ha--serves her right.  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna- Success! Another start of our second Journal. And we are doing two entries at a time..just like his last one. Remember; THE ENTRIES DO GET LONGER. Hee. Please, read and review! 


	2. Entries 3 & 4

Day 3  
  
I will NEVER get the smell of Father's pyre out of my hair. Honestly. The things I put up with for this family. Today, I was horrified when I stepped on and broke a small vial of Fialma's facial hair remover from Orbanith. Arrg. Stupid Fialma and her stupid facial hair.  
  
Day 4  
  
Mother pulled me aside today, and began her 'starliss' speech again. What is with that woman? This crazy obsession with flowers after Father's passing is beginning to disturb me. 'Starliss' this and 'ambition' that. *Sigh* Hope she'll get the point soon, as I have a pressing appointment with Fialma's undergarment drawer, and a frog I had a servant catch for me earlier this morning.  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna: Thank you all for the reviews! BlackRose..hee hee hee, that my friend is for us to know and you to find out. Oh but the next Journal is peachy. Hopefully we can get it done and up by Halloween. But then again, who knows? 


	3. Entries 5 & 6

Day 5  
  
I am being punished. (Mother took away my manicure set to be specific) Stupid Fialma drank almost the WHOLE pitcher of lemonade that was made for lunch, and afterwards she went into her room to change into a evening dress, found the frog, and got sick all over her floor. She got it all over her hideous evening attire and everything. (Fortunately she was not wearing any of my slippers.) Then Mother thought it best to get Fialma another glass of lemonade, which was a bad idea because upon the entry of a new pitcher into the room, Fialma got sick AGAIN. Heh heh.. Normally I don't really like lemonade, but now that Fialma gets sick on command every time she sees it, I think I'll drink it more often. Stupid, ugly, sicky Fialma.  
  
Day 6  
  
Made another pitcher of lemonade today. Muhaha. I tried to taunt Fialma with it but Mother sent me to my room. BORED. I was actually thinking of counting and color coding my hair gems when I saw that my goldenwood trunk was open, and my Hill Folk Action Figures gone. I could tell that Fialma stole them, as her stench lingered. Actually, I went to her room and found her playing 'tea party/flower day' with them. Shocked and quite horrified I stumbled into find that in each one of their hands was a folded and rudely constructed miniature fan. I told her that I wanted them back, but she scooped them up and I had to chase her around the house till I was smart enough to go back to her room, grab her bloomers, and dangle them out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna: Yayness Abounds. Another *cough* STUNNING chapter in Flauvie's Younger Years. We should actually be doing AP History essays, but we said the heck with those and decided to update instead. Please R&R! 


	4. Entry 7

Day 7  
  
I cried for the first time yesterday. Honestly. I am still recuperating in my room and have not let anyone in to see me for quite awhile. Why am I crying? Because Fialma has done something unspeakably evil. While I was trying to lure, okay, LOCK, her in the linen closet, Mother discovered me and sent me back to my rooms for the rest of the day. I think she muttered something to the effect of; " I SWEAR the children are driving me to insanity." But then again she was carrying a bottle of a red liquid and her breath smelled funny..however, back to ME. Fialma slipped something under my tapestry a bit after I was sent to my chamber. Horror of horrors it was one of my Hillfolk action figures-in a dress, wearing splotchy makeup and sporting a scratchy message reading--"You can have this one. I like the other's too much." Now, it's TRUE that on occasions I play dress up with them..but I've told her again and again, DO NOT USE THE RED LIPSTICK! I feel a fresh burst of tears coming on. I hate my life. Besides, I think manly Hillfolk are better.  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (and Fingers) of Liz and Dayna: Sorry for the big delay..we were trying to work out some literary AND emotional problems while juggling with AP assignments and the next chapter of Intangible Intent. The second chapter is too BLOODY long..ha ha ha there we go, we made a joke! (To find out what the heck were talking about your going to have to read II.) Muhahaha. Day 8 coming soon! 


	5. Entry 8

Day 8  
  
I finally was able to scrub the layers of makeup off my Hillfolk action figure.but sadly I rubbed most of his face away with it. Deciding that only a proper burial would be suitable for my action figure, I searched the house for burial materials. I snatched up Fialma's silver lined cedar box, and a handful of her best hair gems. Luckily she was busy with her singing lessons and was too stupid to notice. I went to the back of the house, bringing a servant with me, so he could dig the hole and I wouldn't get my clothes dirty.  
  
Gosh.I love a good funeral..well, the hole was dug and I lowered my dear action figure in his wooden coffin, the one so graciously supplied by Fialma, into the ground. I wanted music, but I asked Mother and she said that Cousin Vidanric's family had them for a local welcome home party for him. (She said a lot of crude stuff afterwards but I tried to ignore it as she still had the bottle of red liquid in her hand.) Well, back to the funeral..I was about to start the elegy when Cousin Vidanric and that snobby Savona jumped out of the bushes and threw mud at me. They said something about playing Pirates and Knights, and I reached down, picked up my Hillfolk action figures coffin, and threw it at them. Sadly, my action figure's body popped out mid air and landed right in front of Cousin Vidanric and his friend, and the box splintered behind them. Well no need to go into details, but they stabbed him with their wooden swords and ran off with his body flaunted on one of their blades. Oh how I hate them and this stupid city..I have to go rinse my slippers out now, and when I get back I want to GO HOME.  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna: AAHHHHH..a little Flauvie is just too hard to write! We hope this one's okay, it's a wee bit too long so it's going to be a separate chapter. Please review!  
  
PS: Intangible Intent isn't THAT bad is it? 


	6. Entry 9 & 10

Day 9  
  
I have hit the lowest point in my entire life. Mother is shipping me off to boarding school like some servant, AND the mud from the event with Cousin Vidanric would not come out of my slippers. I tried to convince myself that boarding school was my chance to get away from stupid Fialma and Mother, but alas they are my family and I like to make their life just as miserable as they have made mine. Mother is giving me a party tomorrow, just before she sends me off. I hope I get lots of presents as I have had my eye on a certain pair of fuzzy footy sleeping wear and multi scented bath candles.  
  
Day 10  
  
Most engaging affair today. Mother invited most of Remalna even Cousin Vidanric's family. He disgusts me, and that snobby Savona disgusts me even more. They arrived together dressed appropriately, (although I must mention that both their colors were out of season!) but Savona had taken my Hill Folk action figure, disassembled him, and made some sort of 'war' necklace out of his parts. Well I was sure to not offer him some of my freshly pressed pink lemonade. He was certainly not going to ruin MY day. Tamara was there.and looking as lovely as ever. She was happy to discuss spring fashions with me (much to the chagrin of Savona!) and I shall be sure to keep in touch with her while I'm away. The rest of the evening was uneventful..I haven't gone through my gifts yet, I'll do that tomorrow in the carriage.  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay were good. Less than a week before school starts back up! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It burns us! (Ha. We heart you Gollum) *cough* Please R&R and thank you all for leaving awesome reviews, especially for Intangible Intent. We would have stopped writing it if we hadn't gotten any! 


	7. Entry 11

Day 11  
  
I hate them...No....Mother said that's not proper. I HIGHLY dislike them. BOTH of them. Cousin Vidanric and icky Savona. There I was perfectly happy that I was leaving and then THEY had to come and ruin it for me.  
  
It began this morning. I, dressed in traveling clothes, my entire summer luggage packed, and Fialma and Mother outside to send me off. The servant had opened the door to the carriage and I was about to get in, when I saw Cousin Vidanric appear from the direction of the back garden. When he reached us he bowed politely to Mother and Fialma and turned to me. Now being the very alert young 'adult' (I heard Mother call me that yesterday while speaking to a friend and I must say it becomes me...) that I am, I was immediately suspicious of my cousin's activities. But lo' and behold he just held out his hand and stifled a laugh as I took it. Letting it shake once, he left the yard and ran down the path. Normally I would have thought this a common joke that would have bothered me, but maybe he was trying to be nice and say good bye.  
  
Continuing on, I got into the carriage, but not before Mother gave me a hug and Fialma...(Well, I didn't let her touch me.) I sat down and we started off down the main road to the lower part of the city, deciding that boarding school would suit me just fine...when I heard it. The sound of laughing and happy voices out side the traveling coach window. What was going on? I poked my head out to see many people laughing and waving at me. "A sendoff," I thought waving back. "How lovely!" Well a minute later I realized that they weren't waving at me, they were pointing, and turning my head to the back of the carriage I saw them....my very best silk under trousers, being held up by a single nail. Now at the moment, I didn't know what I was more distraught about. The fact that my bloomers were being displayed to the whole city or the fact that they well, WERE my best pair of silk cinchers. So what did I do? I, half crying and half screaming, with my body half way out of the carriage while it was still moving, was struggling to get to my underpants.  
  
Now that I reflect upon this as I'm writing it, (yes I did manage to get them off the back of the carriage, and yes I am thoroughly embarrassed about it...I'm sure my hair was a absolute mess) I didn't see Savona at my house but I KNEW he was there....and Cousin Vidanric....he was apart of it too. I hate them, AND I highly dislike them as well.  
  
~*~  
  
From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna: Whew long one. We hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it. Please R&R! 


	8. Entry 12

Day 12  
  
Journal...GUESS WHAT?!?! Oh yes, by the way I am STILL in the carriage, STILL waiting to get to boarding school and STILL angry at Cousin Vidanric and that Stupid Sod Savona. Ohh! SSS! Mother always said I had the wit that Fialma never had, probably because of the nasty little defects she inherited from her REAL family. (I still hold the conclusion today that she was adopted...) Anyway, I am rambling. Today was one of the better days I've had in awhile. I was sorting and opening my presents from all my relations and so far I received;  
  
A pair of silken maroon slippers with gold thread made in the court of Erev- li-Erval from mothers' second cousin's son Mordred, (who last I heard had become quite popular with the Empresses' fourth cousin, twice removed on her father's side!!)  
  
A handmade good luck card from Fialma decorated with pastels and paint, (but I just threw that out the window to avoid the trouble of reading it...)  
  
And the strangest gift I've ever gotten, a white gold chamber pot from, (who else?) Cousin Vidanric and Savona. I'm a little hesitant to use it at school, but I'll test it on the way there.  
  
Yes, that's what I've opened so far. Oh! How could I forget?!?!? Mother and well, **Father's** money, bought thirty THIRTY hair gems for me, in every imaginable color! By the way, just while I'm asking Journal, what the hell does Alizarin look like? Well I'm rambling again and I've got to...go outside and complete things, maybe I'll use that present from Cousin Vidanric and Savona. More tomorrow!  
  
**From the Mouths (or Fingers) of Liz and Dayna**- sniffle we can't use our star squiggly anymore, oh well we'll try again... !!! Sorry it's been ages since FJ;TYY has been updated, we'll most likely blame it on the...heat. _Cough._ Other points of interest; for those of you who are contemplating why Flauvie Jr. is just so damn shallow now as oppose to when he's an adult, just wait. Please R&R! 


	9. Entry 13

  
  
Day 13  
  
IT WAS HORRIBLE JOURNAL!!!! WHEN WILL THEY STOP?!?!? Mother's advice on closing my eyes and going to my happy place WILL NOT WORK THIS TIME. I will try to be rational as I can, so you can understand my malevolence at the moment. I believe you still remember when I said I needed to 'complete' things and I said I'd use the present from Cousin Vidanric and Savona? IT WAS HORRIBLE! My carriage was out in the middle of nowhere and I needed to GO. So being a person that I am, I told my driver to stop so I could....well, GO.  
  
I walked over to a wooded area set down my 'present' and yelled at the driver that if he looked at me he would be in trouble. He turned around but I was NOT convinced that he _couldn't_ see me so I ran over to him and pushed him around to the other side of the carriage. I went back to my spot but I could STILL see his legs so I tromped back to him and told him to go walking till I was done. The driver rolled his eyes but I yelled at him and said that NO ONE rolled his eyes at Flauvic Merindar. At that moment I was feeling most powerful when I went again to my 'designated' area. IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!! It just **bounced** back at me and EWWWWWWW!!!! I stood screaming for a substantial amount of time, half horrified, half depressed, and half disgusted. Not only was I COVERED, but I had to wait outside the locked carriage for a half an hour, WHILE it was raining, till my driver came back. Later, I soon figured out that Cousin Vidanric and Stupid Savona put a waterproofing spell on it.  
  
**From the Mouth (or Fingers) of Liz and a Temporarily Absent Dayna-** Pleasant entry huh? Yes well Dayna's been gone on vacation and I thought that Flauvie should update, so I went ahead and wrote the last couple entries by my lonesome. Please R&R! 


	10. Entry 14

Day 14

WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME JOURNAL?!?!?!? WHYYYYYYYY?!?!?......Aha! I caught you Journal. You think that just because one or two bad things happen to me _once_ in a while they happen every day. WELL THEY DON'T. How dare you make that assumption.......Well I suppose that because you asked nicely I can tell you what happened. NOTHING!! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!! I feel...well...honestly...even more suspicious than when things DO happen. I _tried_ to sleep last night (emphasis on TRIED, damn these bloody carriages) but (yes, thank you for asking, I DID change my clothes) I kept thinking that Cousin Vidanric and Savona would jump through the carriage window with a army of hundreds and steal my presents. (I now sleep, well _lay_ down, with my multi-colored gem box under my pillow and a small dinner knife between the cushion and the wooden seat.) I am prepared this time....

-later-

IT WAS HORRIBLE!!! Yes something DID happen, well, not really, but it _happened_! I was just closing my eyes for one minute when I drifted off to sleep. (NO that's not the horrible thing that happened.) But suddenly, my three remaining Hill Folk Action Figures (Pine Power, Goldenwood Glory and Bluewood Bravado) pushed their way out of my trunk, fastened on the back of the carriage, jumped through the window and started to attack me by dismembering themselves and throwing their heads, arms, trunks, legs, ears, fingers, and toes in my direction. It was only when Goldenwood Glory tried to stuff the rest of his torso into my mouth when I woke up in a cold sweat. After I got over the fact that is was a dream, I ordered my driver to pull over so I could go through my luggage, find my action figures and tie them up with ribbon.

**From the Mouths (or Fingers.....EWWW!!! HILL FOLK ACTION FIGURES!!!) of Liz and Dayna-**Longer entry, hope you all like it and hope Elenet didn't scare you all too bad. The whole thing is sort of an inside joke, and we have a whole lot of fun writing it so it doesn't matter if no one else reads it. You're not obligated to do so! Please R&R!


End file.
